


look at me instead

by astaeria



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria





	look at me instead

"i'm home!" jeno called out, listening to his voice bounce against the several walls of the flat while closing the front door behind him.   
  
lazily dropping the paper bag of school supplies and snacks on the couch, he stood there and fell silent as he noticed how the echo of his voice became softer and softer until it became nothing but complete silence.   
  
no cursing from jisung.   
  
no laughing from chenle and donghyuck.   
  
no scolding from renjun.   
  
no sighing from mark.   
  
where was everybody?   
  
"hello," he said in a loud volume, then fell silent again.   
  
nothing.   
  
becoming confused and slightly worried, jeno left his spot and started walking around the flat, checking every corner of it, from the kitchen, then the bathroom, to the shared rooms of the group unit.   
  
after his laugh trip around the messy bedrooms of his younger groupmates, he went straight for the last room, which was donghyuck's and his.   
  
as he wrapped his fingers around the rusty doorknob, he froze as he heard soft mumbling in the room.   
  
he released a sigh of relief, then twisted the doorknob and pushed the door in as silent as he could.   
  
upon opening the door, jeno found a familiar friend standing in front of a mirror with a not so pleasant expression on his face.   
  
disgust.   
  
silently stepping in the room, jeno watched as donghyuck craned his neck and touched all of the dark spots on his skin; his moles. as he laid a finger on them, his face twisted even more, as if he wanted to remove them off.   
  
jeno frowned at the sight, then approached the boy, who seemed to be too into hating himself to notice.   
  
as he had come nearer, jeno wrapped his arms around donghyuck's waist and laid his chin on donghyuck's shoulder, staring at donghyuck's reflection on the mirror as his face went from stressed to shocked.   
  
"oh, jeno," donghyuck stuttered, wide-eyed.   
  
"are you okay?" jeno asked softly, as if he was worried that if he raised his voice, donghyuck would break.   
  
donghyuck's lips curved into a smile—a forced one. "yeah! of course, i am! why wouldn't i be?"   
  
"tell me the truth."   
  
donghyuck froze at the command, but then, his shoulders slacked. he heaved a sigh.   
  
jeno frowned. "what's wrong?"   
  
"it's just..." donghyuck mumbled, biting his lips. "i... i don't like these black dot things you call moles on my body. i have so much of them."   
  
"i know i tend to brag about being the group visual on camera, but... when the camera is shut off, i feel guilty for lying, you know?" donghyuck sighed. "i don't know."   
  
"hey," jeno whispered. he stood straight, then took donghyuck's shoulders, turning him from the mirror to him.   
  
"from now on, don't look at the mirror. look at me instead," jeno told donghyuck. "the mirror gives you an image of yourself and your mind gets negativity off it. meanwhile, i'll tell you what i see and i'll tell you the truth."   
  
out of the sudden, jeno leaned in, placing his lips on every mole that he could see on donghyuck's body while saying words in between them: "you, lee donghyuck, are the most, cutest, most beautiful, most magical, and the most absolute perfect, human being, in the, entire, universe."   
  
donghyuck's giggles and flustered squeaking entered jeno's ears. he looked up at donghyuck. "no questions, no objections. understood?"   
  
donghyuck looked back at jeno, smiling and blushing wildly. he nodded. "understood."   
  
jeno smiled back, then leaned in, placing a kiss on donghyuck's lips, which donghyuck gladly returned.


End file.
